


Dom

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Oglądając "Lucifera" [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Timey-Wimey, brak bety, drobne spojlery do s01e04 Lucifera
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucyferowi nie podoba się, jak go przedstawiają media, a zirytowany Sam sięga po ciężką artylerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dom

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

Było sobotnie popołudnie, kiedy Sam i Lucyfer oglądali telewizję. Szatan zażądał obejrzenia wszystkich filmów, w których był w jakikolwiek sposób przedstawiony jako diabeł. Winchester podejrzewał, że zrobił to tylko po to, by móc ponarzekać, ale po prostu milczał, puszczając coraz to kolejne filmy i seriale.

— To wcale nie było tak — burknął Lucyfer, a Sam wywrócił oczami.

— Mam dość — powiedział. — Został nam jeden serial. Jeśli ten ci się nie spodoba, to po prostu się poddaję.

— No, ale zobacz! Zobacz jak mnie przedstawiają media! — Szatan wskazał na telewizor.

— Masz — Sam wcisnął mu w ręce miskę popcornu i włączył nagranego przez siebie parę dni temu „Lucifera”.

Kiedy doszli do czwartego odcinka, Lucyfer spojrzał zdezorientowany na telewizor.

—Dlaczego ja krwawię? — spytał przerażony. — Dlaczego on krwawi? — powtórzył, tym razem pamiętając, że to tylko fikcyjna postać.

— Naprawdę mam ci zaspojlerować? — spytał Sam, doskonale wiedząc jaka będzie odpowiedź.

— Tak! Nie! Nie wiem… — powiedział rozdarty. — Tak trochę.

— Tu się nie da zaspojlerować „tak trochę”. Albo chcesz wiedzieć, albo nie — Sam spojrzał rozbawiony na swojego partnera.

— Nie chcę — zadecydował ten w końcu, opatulając się bardziej kocem, mimo że było lato, klimatyzacja w bunkrze już dawno wysiadła, a w pokoju było ze trzydzieści stopni.

Kiedy Sam włączył kolejny odcinek, całkowicie go zignorował na rzecz obserwowania archanioła, który tak zabawnie marszczył brwi, kiedy coś mu nie pasowało, i który robił co jakiś czas minę świadczącą o tym, że doskonale wiedział, iż coś się wydarzy.

— Lucy? — spytał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Teraz szatan przyglądał mu się ciekawie, jakby Winchester znał wszystkie odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania.

— Co myślisz o… O tym, żebyśmy mieli naszą własną Trixie? — spytał Sam szybko, czując jakby coś ściskało jego gardło.

Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, a Sam, mimo wszystkiego co im się przydarzyło, naprawdę chciałby mieć kiedyś jakieś małe bobo biegające po ich własnym domu. Może niekoniecznie na przedmieściach, ale byle własnym i z Lucyferem i ich dzieckiem w środku.

— A który z nas, geniuszu, miałby ją urodzić? — spytał Lucyfer, a widząc minę Sama dodał:

— Może kiedyś, jak coś wymyślimy. I jak już będę wiedział, dlaczego krwawił.

Winchester pocałował go, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać.

 


End file.
